zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of Zelda: Prophet of the Earth
The Legend of Zelda: Prophet of the Earth Chapter 1 It was a dark winter day when Link, the reincarnation of the Hero of Time, stepped out of his house in Pokolisha Village. A peaceful town of the Sheikah, Pokolisha was founded as a trading post between the Anouki, Sheikah, and Hylians. Ever since Malladus was vanquished, there had been much peace among the nations. Link often discussed this topic with his good friend Kopo Slahi. Kopo was descended from Trate, one of the Nine who re-instituted the Sheikah traditions and revived the ancient tribe. Despite this, Kopo never got a big head, which was part of why they were friends. Link had many talents, but he was never boastful. Apmi, the village elder, had reconized the Spirit of the Hero inside of Link when he was first brought to Pokolisha, and told his grandmother of this. Being well-versed in the lore of ancient Hyrule, the Sheikah gave Link the tools he needed to become a hero. He was technically a Sheikah as opposed to the original hero, who was a Hylian, but no one was bothered. He was supposed to develop his defining features through puberty, but he hadn´t yet. He received training in all weapons until he found the one that suited him best, like all young Sheikah. The difference was that all of the village knew he would use a one-handed sword. He excelled in this skill, and many others besides. Soon he could use most any weapon and was a deadly opponent. The one surprise was that he was completely inadept at using a bow. He spent years trying to master it, but he could never do it with the ease he used any other weapon. The village decided that this was acceptable, seeing as he could do nearly everything else. One of the first things he asked for was a horse to ride, so everyone thought he should be provided with one. Fittingly, he named the equine Epona, and he had a special bond with her. He never was the fastest at swimming, yet he always won because he was the only one who took the corners immediately and ignored the treacherous rocks. He quickly mastered his fellow students in swordsmanship. Then people around town. Then his teacher. Then the head swordmaster of the village. A swordsmaster from Hyrule Castle was provided, and he learned much from him. Sometimes he fought with no sword, so he became adept at stealing other´s weapons and hand-to-hand combat. Finally, he mastered his last teacher. He was now the best swordman in the history of Hyrule, and decided he had to try something else. On this particular day, Link stepped out of his house to find Kopo. He was walking to his house when he saw a horseman ride into town. He shouted ¨The Gerudo approach from the west!¨ The people, curious to see why the Gerudo were coming in to the town, left to see what was going on. At this moment, the horseman grabbed Link, swung him onto his horse, and rode away from the village at full gallop. Who is the horseman? Why did he take Link? Where is he going? Why did I devote 90% of this chapter to background info? Read chapter 2 to find out! (chapter 2 doesn´t exist right now)